1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) technology field, and more particularly to a driving method for a pixel circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
An active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel has a self-luminous property, and adopting a very thin organic coating layer and a glass substrate. When a current pass through, the organic coating layer will emit light. Because the AMOLED is driven by current, the AMOLED is very sensitive to the change of the voltage. Specifically, a drift of the threshold voltage easily causes an uneven display of the panel. Accordingly, the pixel compensation circuit of the AMOLED is very important. The pixel circuit of the AMOLED can compensate the drift of the threshold voltage in order to increase the display uniformity of the OLED panel.
Along with the development of the thin-film transistor of the Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) semiconductor, because the LTPS semiconductor has a super- high carrier mobility itself, the many people research the related technology of the System on Panel (SOP peripheral integrated circuit of the panel also become the focus of attention, and), and being realized gradually. In the panel design, in order to decrease the cost of the driving chip (IC) and the Chip On Film (COF), a demux circuit design is usually adopted.
In a general OLED, in the timing diagram that the data line (Data) input a signal through the demux circuit, before a data signal of the data line is inputted, a resetting operation for the data signal of the data line is not executed in a display region (AA region). The data signal in the AA region maintains at a floating voltage before the demux circuit provides a signal. When a scanning signals is inputted, the floating voltage will charge a sub-pixel circuit so as to generate an abnormal picture display.